Butadiene (1,3-butadiene, CH2=CH—CH═CH2, CAS 106-99-0) is a linear, conjugated 4-carbon hydrocarbon typically manufactured (along with other 4-carbon molecules) by steam cracking petroleum-based hydrocarbons. This process involves harsh conditions and high temperatures (at least about 850° C.). Other method of butadiene production involve toxic and/or expensive catalysts, highly flammable and/or gaseous carbon sources, and high temperatures. Globally, several million tons of butadiene-containing polymers are produced annually. Butadiene can be polymerized to form polybutadiene, or reacted with hydrogen cyanide (prussic acid) in the presence of a nickel catalyst to form adiponitrile, a precursor to nylon. More commonly, however, butadiene is polymerized with other olefins to form copolymers such as acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene (ABS), acrylonitrile-butadiene (ABR), or styrene-butadiene (SBR) copolymers.